Water Spirits
by Bluecookie20
Summary: The Gardians find out that there are new spirts that have been around for a while that need there help. Not onmly have the Gardians never heard of them but there afraid of the Man in the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. I hope someone reads this I thought it would be a good story and with Emma being able to freeze things I kept her and got rid of Bella. So read on if you want and ENJOY!**

Jack Frost hurriedly made his way to North's place. Flying as fast as the north wind would let him is white hair wiping behind him his icy blue eyes wide with anticipation. He didn't know why he had to be there he just knew he did, why? Because the moon told him to be there... Well more like he had a feeling. He wasn't sure what it was just that it was important and needed to happen now.

**JPOV**

I soon saw his palace up ahead, finally, this had taken forever, this feeling eating me away that I had to be here for... something. I quickly landed on the ground on the cliff right next to his front door. I was about to knock when a yeti answered... Oh wait this is Bob... Uh-oh.

"Hey Bob" I said "Wait I'm not going to break-in I need to see North!" I yelled when he started to make a fist.

He growled at me and lead me down a long hall way to the toy making area. Every time I come here it makes me stand in awe then feel a bit sad that I never got a toy from him... for 300 years in a row! There where toys all over some flying, some driving, and some being painted! This is so cool we soon came up to a area where they first tried to make me a guardian but I denied. It was light wooded on the floor and dark wood on the walls, right in front of it was a giant glob with lights all over it and a little square hole in the ceiling that the moon shown over when the Man in the Moon needed to speak to us. But that wasn't the only thing here there was also all the other guardians Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and North.

"It's about time you got here! We've been waiting for ever mate!" Bunny said in his Aussie accent.

"Sorry I didn't know we where meeting, I just got this feeling to come here... So I did" I said with a smile.

"That would be the Man in the Moon; he has that power ya know" Tooth told me.

Suddenly Sandy made lots of pictures very quickly that the rest seemed to understand but not me. Not in the slightest.

Everyone then gasped and looked at the moon I followed their gaze and saw the moon light stream in through the hole and land on the floor and a picture popped up, it was of a ghost in water.

North gasped "It has something to do with water... Spirit?" He said questioning in his Russian accent.

The picture then changed to show three beautiful girls that looked around my age smiling real big with their arms around each other. The one on the left had long hair down to her mid-back and wide eyes. She was currently in a swim suit and skinny but you could tell she was strong and had leg muscle and arm mussel. The one in the middle was taller than the other two she had hair a bit past her shoulders that was really thick and curly, she also had on a swim suit and skinny but muscular. The last one had thin hair just past her shoulders that was also curly; she had on a swim suit on and was the shortest just barely though. The picture then changed and they were lying down on the beach with... TAILS! In both pictures they all had matching needles on… must be important.

Whoa there mermaids! I smiled and started to laugh.

I soon stopped laughing and turned to North "why is the Moon showing us this?" I asked him.

"I do not know. But my guess is that they need are help and I know just where they live! Everyone to the slay!" he yelled joyfully.

"How do you know where they live?" Asked Tooth.

"I am Santa, No! I know everyone! Their names are Emma, Cleo, and Rikkie! Now let's go!" he said.

**EPOV**

I walked down the stairs dressed in my bathing suit and a cover up, my hair brushed and straightened, as I made my way to get some breakfast. After that I would go and meet Cleo and Rikkie in the moon pool, but as I turned into the kitchen I gave a startled cry as I saw a man with white hair, pale skin, icy big blue eyes, and barefooted. In my kitchen! My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

"Who are you!?" I asked him creeped out.

He started to look a bit annoyed and after a moment of silence he snapped saying "Oh shut it Kangaroo I know she can't see me no need to be cocky about it"

"Kangaroo? What are you talking about? Of course I can see you your not invisible! And don't talk to yourself it's creepy!" I yelled at him but also questioned.

"Wait you can see me... But not North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy?"

"Are you talking about your imaginary friends or something because it's called IMAGINARY for a reason!" I yelled getting annoyed.

He then started to fly and a cold breeze came over me... On second thought ever sense I came down here it's been really cold... Wait he's doing WHAT

**I hopped you liked it please review! :)**


	2. Now Dont You See Them Now You Do

**Don't own anything so don't ask if I do... Minus this plot that is all mine.**

**EmmasPOV**

We were all sitting in my kitchen. Me, Rikki, Cleo, and flying ice boy. He was try to tell us that the Sandman, Easter Bunny, Santa, and the Tooth Fairy where all real! As if! Oh and the best part is that he actually knows we're mermaids! So all I know is that we have someone to give a talking to... Or in Rikkie's case 'talk' to... In case you didn't catch on to that I meant beat up.

"Shut up Kangaroo I will get there" He said to his imaginary friend.

"Hold up, before you try to tell us any more lies. What the heck is your name!?" asked Rikki.

Rikki was currently wearing a blue and green bikini top with dark wash jean short shorts, dark blue flip flops, and had her hair in a pony.

"How can you see me without knowing who I am? I'm Jack Frost! The one who nipps at your nose!" ok that didn't sound right...

"Ha! You expect us to believe that you are the real Jack Frost" Cleo retorted.

Cleo was wearing a flower print pink, orange, and yellow bikini with a white dress cover up that went an inch below her butt. She was also wearing yellow rope sandals and had her brown hair in two braids with a yellow floppy sun hat that the top was a braided brown rope/leaf thing? And a yellow sunflower with a dimand in the middle of the flower, that was to the side of the hat.

At what Cleo said 'Jack' seemed to get really mad and started to fly again and the room temperature visibly dropped as are breath became visible. He then grabbed something off the ground and I stared at the giant stick or... Staff? The next thing I knew was that it started snowing. Rikki grabbed her bare arms, Cleo pulled her legs up to her stomach and curled into a ball, and I just folded my arms.

I wasn't as cold as I should have been I was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a big blue tilted heart on it. I changed when I was waiting for Cleo and Rikki, but I still should have been cold, ever sense I got my power the coldness never effected me that much. Like I still got cold when it was freezing, like now, but didn't care, strangely I like the cold.

I then believed him that he was Jack Frost and was telling the truth and then 4 people appeared behind him and I just stared at each one. I glanced at Rikki and Cleo and guessed they also saw them as they were staring at them. Jack then made the snow stop and Rikki melted the snow and made the left over water evaporate.

"So you're Santa?" asked Rikki

"Yes! You see the the suit, no?" He replied in a thick rushin accent.

"Ya but I thought Santa was supposed to be cute and cuddly not tattoo motorcycle cuddly!" exclaimed Cleo.

"Ha! That's what they all say!" said the Easter Bunny with an assize accent.

"No way you're Australian!" I said

He rolled his eyes "No! Just have an accent!"

"Jezz, no need to chop there head off kangaroo" Jack said

"I have a question" the fairy said speaking for ounce "Why can you see him if you didn't believe him for the begging as he explained you can only see the one's you believe?" she asked

At that they all turned to me...

"Don't tell me for ounce the great Emma doesn't know!" gasped Rikkie

"Oh no!" Cleo said playing along

**Sorry I took so long to update I HATE FINALS! With a passion good thing it's over! :) Also with it being Christmas season I had no time and with it being break my brothers and sisters where on all day.**


End file.
